


Rabbit Hole(First Chapter Re-edit)

by YurxiMilk28



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), The Signal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurxiMilk28/pseuds/YurxiMilk28
Summary: Somehow a simple missions turns into a trip to the future, and Duke can't help but wonder if it's just a great dose of painkillers or a bad case of time travel. (Sorrry, I'm new to comic fics).





	Rabbit Hole(First Chapter Re-edit)

One hell of a dream, is what he wanted to laugh it off as. Maybe just a good dose of painkillers from the Dark Knight himself. Something strong he kept hidden up his sleeves only when the pain just wasn't so endurable. A feeling of remorse of some sort or a plea of an apologize unspoken. He could deal with that, the man had his ways, but always meant well. Even if he was to blame for all of this. Whatever this really was. Or maybe he was just dead. 

His decision didn't seem to be sitting well with the other two however. Damian and Jon he had come to find out as Jon begged for him to remember and well after he may or may not have cause Damian to throw a tantrum over his late blooming status(It wasn't like he knew Damian was an omega seeing as the kid had yet to even present. Though Tim did owe him on this one). The omega wasn't as amused or hysterical as Jon seemed to be. Though now their attention had fell from the well being of the older and more of a problem about someone that had Jon freaking out. Damian was trying to calm him down, though Jon swore the two would be killed. What did it matter really? He was dreaming anyway, or dead, who knew. It would pass before anyone would really be in trouble.

"What the hell happened," he heard someone growl and he looked up as the door slammed open.

Jason? Ah hell now he really knew he was it had to be the dream or the big sleep. He hadn't seen Jason since the other had gone AWOL after him and Bruce got into another one of their usual arguments that caused the young man to decide once again to venture out on his own. He looked, well older, but no less the same. Eyes glowing red as he stood there looking like he could rip Jon and Damian apart at any second. Though that red quickly changed back to its blue as he looked over at Duke, before hurried over to the boy's side.

He smiled softly as he ran a hand over Duke's hair before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"How are you feeling, baby boy," he asked and Duke damn near fainted. 

"Um, Todd, he has no clue you two are married," Damian offered simply and Duke watched as Jason turned back to the two, eyes once more glowing and growling loudly.

Married? What the hell is going on, Duke thought, but not a word came from his mouth. He was too shocked. A hand slowly tracing up to his lips feeling once were the other man had just been. It felt too damn real for all of this to be a dream. He wasn't dreaming. He really wasn't dreaming.

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Run out the door? Nah, hell no. Jason already looked like he was about to kill Damian and Jon for whatever had happened to cause what they thought of as amnesia. The alpha wouldn't let him out of his sight if that was the case. But he needed air. Something, and then maybe all of this would go back to normal.

"Duke, baby, look at me," he heard Jason say as the boy's large hands held onto his face and turned him to look at him. "You really don't remember," he asked.

Duke nodded. "Oh, I remember you all, just not...," he said and he watched as the man's face fell for a second before he smiled at him.

Duke felt bad as he looked at the man, and he must of felt it as Jason shook his head. "It's fine, okay baby. It's fine. We'll talk," he smiled.

"But as for you two," Jason turned to look at Damian and Jon, "Get the hell out," he growling. 

He could hear Damian scuff and his scent coming off defiant, but Jon didn't give him the time to get a word out as he quickly picked the boy up and flew them out the room as fast as he could. Duke chuckled a bit. Yup, they all still seemed the same, though things really must have changed. Jason didn't say anything once they left. He just sat down on the bed next to Duke, picking his hand up in his. He ran his thumb over his just looking down at their hands and Duke finally noticed the diamond band around his ring finger and the silver band gracing Jason's. They really were married.

"This can't be real," Duke said without thinking, covering his mouth as the words came out.

Jason chuckled though with a nod.

"Yeah, I feel you," he said.

Though Duke knew they weren't talking about the same thing. It was odd seeing the man like this. Usually the two only had slick comments and fists when they saw each other. Jason's way of trying to make him better. Whatever the hell that was supposed to me. If he really needed fighting skills, he'd go to Dick first, but I guess when you're fighting street criminals, you need to play dirty. And Jason sure as hell knew how to play dirty. But he seemed...Duke didn't know what. It was just odd to him. He never saw him this mellow. This caring for him.

The man sighed and looked up at Duke, running his free hand through Duke's dreads again.

"What do you remember," he asked finally, attention turning back to their hands.

Duke shrugged, wanting to look the man in the eyes, but the other just didn't seem to want the same. As if he did, he'd have to know the truth.

"I just remember falling through a building. I could hear Bruce on the com, but after that everything just went black. Then I woke up here," he said and that was the truth.

He didn't even know if anyone had found him before he blacked out, just that he was here when he woke up. Somewhere he didn't recognize.

Jason nodded with a small smile.

"They said you fainted. I told them to stay with you while I had to go do something. I knew you were tired and I told them to let you rest, but I guess that didn't pan out," he said, a small growl creeping up as he thought about the younger two.

Duke smiled as the man finally looked up at him. A smile of his own gracing his face as he placed a hand on Duke's cheek. His thumb rubbing circles over it as he looked Duke over. He shook his head.

"Everything about you...I really don't know what to say."

Duke chuckled and shrugged. "Neither do I. I don't know if I really have amnesia or you're all from a different...

"Timeline," Jason finished and Duke nodded.

It wouldn't be impossible. But how?

"Hey," Jason said drawing the boy's attention back to him. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

Duke looked at him. Surprised of the words from the man, but he couldn't help but agree. Maybe it was just a bad case of a headache. Or maybe he could be somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm new to comic fics. And I've been wanting to post a story about this couple for a while, but I'm not really sure if anyone even wants it or knows anything about the couple. But I hope yo all will like it.  
> Not sure if I'll change anything, but I'll keep the first chapter how it is for now.  
> Thanks for reading, S.J.


End file.
